


Untitled

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch needs to be healed by V again but the healing goes farther, but it seems their females don't seems to mind much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Boy smut. Yeah, I wrote it, shut up.
> 
> This was my first BDB fic, so be kind? It's not going anywhere, though. It's pretty much on hiatus indefinitely. I'm just posting for archiving purposes.

“You know, I don’t think its strange...”

“What, me being a ghost?” Jane joked. “I still think it’s strange as hell, and I’ve been like this for a few months.”

Marissa shook her head as she went through a few more files for Safe House. “You know what I mean, Jane...”

“Yeah, I know... I don’t think it’s strange anymore, but we should, shouldn’t we?” Jane asked as she fill out some forms for new families entering the Safe House.

“If it were another female, I think I’d mind but V and Butch...” Marissa trailed off, with a blush.

“...you’d wanna watch, right?” Jane asked, a knowing look on her face.

Marissa’s face reddened more. “Well, I...”

Jane put a comforting hand on Marissa’s shoulder. “They love us; we both know that, and we love them too. With that being said, we can’t keep them apart. They love each other too, even if they won’t admit it to us.”

* * *

His hands traveled up and down his friend’s spine, healing him and ridding him of the evil inside of him. Butch shuddered and shivered as Vishous’ arms wrapped around him, pulling him into an embrace.

They had been repeating the process every night Butch had tangled with a _lesser_ and consumed them. Slowly, the act of healing and comforting had become almost sexual in nature. Butch denied it while it nagged at V. They both would never betray their females but...

“V?”

“What is it, cop?”

“We have to find another way to do this...”

V pulled away from Butch, leaving a cold feeling in his wake. “There is no other _way_ ,” V stated, starting to get pissed off from the feelings, that he had had before Jane came into his life, returning, “Unless you have a death wish, brother.”

Butch flinched slightly and sat up to face V. “I don’t have death wish. I just don’t want to cheat on Marissa or for you to cheat on Jane.”

V felt guilt build up as he turned to Butch and grabbed his shoulders angrily. “Then what the _fuck_ do you suppose we do with these feelings, cop?” V asked, his grip on Butch tightening.

Butch winced but not from pain. “I have no idea, but we can’t...”

“The hell we can’t,” V growled out, and he grabbed Butch by the back of the head, kissing him hard.

Butch froze for a moment before he began to kiss him back with just as much force. V knocked Butch into the headboard of the bed with the force of the kiss. He bit Butch’s lip and made him gasp. Their tongues fought for dominance as Butch flipped V onto his back, straddling his waist.

Butch ground his hips into V’s as his hands worked on ripping off V’s shirt. V’s hands gripped Butch’s ass, eliciting a moan from him. The pulled apart only for air, and both began working on the other’s leathers.

Naked and grinding against each other, V bit Butch’s neck. Butch groaned as he grabbed V’s arousal and started to jerk him off as V sucked on his neck, drawing Butch’s blood into his mouth.

V continued to suck as his hand slipped to Butch’s thick erection and began to pump him. The pressure began to build until they both came, once, twice, all over each other. V retracted his fangs and rolled off of Butch.

After a few moments of silence punctured by heavy breathing, V looked up to the ceiling. “Fuck...” he muttered.

“That is what we just did, but what do we do about it?” Butch asked quietly, “I mean, shit... Marissa...”

V shifted off the bed and collected his leathers. “I have to go...” V muttered as he pulled on his pants and left the room.

Butch cringed as V slammed the door behind him. He mechanically slipped out of his bed and started to put is clothes back on, but all he could smell on them was V. Butch growled and crumpled the clothes and threw them into the fireplace. He grabbed a robe from his closet and began to rummage through the junk on the mantel of the fireplace for matches. When he found them, he quickly lit one and set the clothes ablaze.

* * *

Jane materialized in the kitchen of the Brotherhood’s home. She spotted V, but once he caught her eye he turned heel and walked out. Jane blinked for a moment as her mind processed this. Usually, when she returned, V would grab her, and they would be having amazing, kinky sex in a matter of minutes in his room. Now, he was left her alone in the kitchen, and she had sneaking suspicion V felt guilty about something.

Jane’s thoughts were interrupted when Marissa entered the kitchen. “I think they had sex,” Jane said quietly.

Marissa stopped, mid-reach for the refrigerator handle. “Really?” Marissa asked as she quietly opened the fridge.

“Yeah, they totally had sex...” Jane said as she processed the revelation.

“Who had sex?” someone asked curiously, “If it was you and V, I really rather not know. God knows I hear enough of it if pass by V’s room at the wrong time.”

Jane looked up to see Rhage reaching over Marissa to grab a turkey leg from the fridge. He took huge bite of it as Marissa took out a pitcher of juice. “Not me and V,” Jane stated, “V and Butch.”

Rhage choked a bit. “What!?” Rhage coughed out, the turkey that was in his mouth landing in Marissa’s hair. Rhage looked down for a moment and saw Marissa cringing, putting down the pitcher on the counter, and slowly taking bits of chew up turkey out of her hair, “Oh shit, Marissa, I’m sorry! About the turkey and well, Butch...”

“It’s okay,” Marissa took a napkin to her hair to grab out the bits of turkey. “On both counts, I think...”

“Right,” Rhage paused, “Wait, what?”

“We’re both okay with V and Butch doing each other,” Jane said bluntly.

Rhage backed away with his hands in the air. “I do not wanna know about this. I’ll pretend I never heard this and that I won’t have the picture of my brother doing each other burned in the back of my skull,” Rhage walked out of the kitchen, probably heading to his room to see Mary as to keep his mind off the new development.

* * *

V did not know where to go, and the shutters had just closed up for the morning, so escaping the compound was not an option. He paced around before he ran into Rhage.

“Hey, brother,” V started.

“Uh, yeah, I gotta go see Mary!” Rhage blurted out and closed the door to his room behind him.

Rhage was not a homophobe, by any means, but being okay with two of his brothers being gay was not the same as knowing they were doing it a few doors down from his bedroom. Rhage decided he was going to just pretend nothing happened until Butch and V tell him themselves.


End file.
